femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lily Reynolds (Thoroughbreds)
Lily Reynolds (Anya Taylor-Joy) is the main villainess from the 2018 film, Thoroughbreds (originally released at Sundance on January 21, 2017; released nationwide on March 9, 2018). History and Events Lily Reynolds is the childhood best friend of Amanda, though their slight backstory revealed that they grew apart following the death of Lily's father. She and her mother currently live in the lavish home of her wealthy stepfather, Mark, who Lily despises, and in the beginning of the film, Lily and Amanda meet for a tutoring session, though it was quickly revealed that Amanda's mother paid Lily to socialize with Amanda, as she was worried about Amanda following the death of her horse. The girls meet again to rekindle their friendship, and after seeing Mark for the first time, Amanda correctly deduced that Lily hates him. Lily denies Amanda's claim at first, but later reveals her true hatred of Mark, prompting Amanda to ask Lily if she ever considered killing him. Lily was taken aback by Amanda's query, but after being informed by Mark that she would be sent to a boarding school for girls with behavioral problems (due to being kicked out of her previous school for plagiarism), Lily decided to plan to kill Mark, with Amanda as her cohort. The pair enlisted the services of Tim, an ambitious drug dealer, to kill Mark, only for Tim to back out after arriving on the property. Upset over Tim's failure, Lily stated to Amanda that they should kill Mark themselves, only to Amanda to talk her out of it. She is later shown arguing with Mark and ordering him to leave her mother, only for Mark to accuse Lily of being self-centered and having a lack of empathy, while stating that he would cut her off financially after she finishes a year at her new school. Lily expressed outrage over "the way Mark talked to her," only for Amanda (who overheard the argument) to tell Lily that Mark had a point about her not having empathy. Heel Turn and Aftermath In the film's climax, Lily and Amanda were watching a movie late at night, when Lily suddenly turned heel by revealing to Amanda that she spiked her drink with Rohypnol. The villainess revealed her plan to kill Mark and frame Amanda for the murder, but in a shocking occurrence, Amanda responded to Lily's heel turn by drinking the concoction, with Amanda stating that her own life had no meaning. With Amanda knocked out, the evil Lily rushed upstairs and stabbed Mark to death, and after the murder was committed, she returned to the living room covered in blood. She planted Mark's blood all over Amanda and laid next to her, and her actions resulted in Amanda being arrested and institutionalized for Mark's murder. In the final scenes of the film, Lily encountered Tim and informed him that she was interviewing for a college admission. She stated that Amanda wrote her a letter after she was committed, though Lily stated that she threw it away without reading it. Gallery Lily Reynolds 2.png Lily Reynolds Shades.png Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Hero's Friend Category:Incapacitator Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Murderer Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Rich Category:Sociopath Category:Spoiled Category:Sunglasses Category:Fate: Karma Houdini